Winter sun
by fernitron
Summary: What if Renesmee didnt fall in love with Jacob? What if she left and fell in love with someone else? Renesmee s life...
1. Chapter 1

J.P.O.V

It was near twilight, I like this time of the day, but today I wasn't happy.

It was Renesmee. I still can't believe she's leaving…

- She's too young, she still can't control herself… I'll miss her too much…

Edward sighed.

– Its what she wants, I can`t make her stay, it's her decision…

He doesn't want to let her go, why can`t he do something about it. Its Nessie were talking about, she can't leave. Stupid vampire, can't control his own kids.

- Why don't you discuss it with her rather than just insulting me in your head. Maybe she`ll listen to you.

To me? Why would she listen to me? Hello!?! It`s Renesmee. She's proved to be Bella`s daughter, don't you remember when she wanted to leave to Hawaii? It took weeks to get her out of there, or when she wanted to be a track star. I still can't believe how naive humans can be, getting fooled like that. I might as well…

- Jacob! Can't you concentrate?? Do you even remember what you were thinking about in the first place??

- Mmm, oh! I think I'll talk to Nessie right now. Where is she?

- She's in her room, watching a movie I think…

I got up and raced to her room. She was watching Titanic, again.

- Haven't you watched that movie like a thousand times already?

She didn't look up or talk. This was weird; normally she's happy when she sees me.

- Nessie??

When she looked up I saw her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

- Nessie? What's wrong? It's not the movie, is it?

She didn't answer; instead she took a deep gulp of air and expired slowly. That calmed her down.

- I was thinking about leaving all of you behind and living on my own, it scares me. I'm going to miss you all so much. I can`t imagine life without you, I mean all of you.

I felt a rush of pain. I hated seeing her sad, but this was her choice, why couldn't she stay here? Suddenly I felt a rush of anger, she could stay here, with me and her family, why does she want to leave?

_- Then why don't you stay here? Or we could all go, you could go to boarding school and you'd visit us on the weekends. We`d help you. _I said, trying to stop my shaking hands so she wouldn't notice.

- Because I want to do something different, meet new people, learn new things, try to live a normal life.

- Ok, you're not normal, and isn't moving to London a little bit too drastic? Can't we go bungee jumping instead?

- Jake, please don't make it harder than it already is. I've made up my mind, besides, I'll just be there for six months, and then I'll come back.

- But then you`ll leave for another six months. You're crying! I know you don't want to go, but a part of you wants to stay, the problem is that you're not listening to that part!

- I'm going! Ok? Nothing you can say will change my mind.

- Fine, go! But I'm going too!

I can`t believe I hadn't thought of that before! Its simple and she can't do anything to stop me.

- Jake!! Why are you taking it so badly?!? I want to go on my own!

- Ok, but I'm gonna check on you as soon as I can.

Oh God! I sound like her father! Like she needs another one…

- Ok! I`d like that, but at least give me a few weeks to get used to living there.

- Hmmm, I'll give you a few days…

- Ok, I can live with that…

She wiped her tears and stood up. I waited for her to say something, but then her stomach started to growl.

I laughed cause that made me remember I was hungry too.

_- I think I'm hungry._ She stated the obvious

- Me too… Where do you want to go?

- I want to hunt! It's been a while since I hunted; I'm bored of human food.

-What do you feel like hunting today ma`am?

- I don't know, the first animal I find…

- Do you want to tell Bella or Alice?

- I think they went hunting last week, so I think it will just be us.

- I`ll go tell Edward, meet you outside!

I walked out of her room, went down the stairs and nearly tripped on the last one. I wonder what Alice thinks about Nessie leaving, she`ll probably miss her a lot and give her a trunk of clothes to take. What if Renesmee doesn't accept them? I doubt it, but if she does, I bet anything that Alice ships them both to London.

- Actually, there were two trunks, and Nessie accepted them both.

- Oh, good. I think you heard then. Were going hunting, wanna come?

- No thanks, I went last week, take care of her and have fun…

Like if I couldn't take care of her, I'd follow her around the world just to make sure she`s ok. In fact, that's what I'm gonna do…

- I know, just…Take care of her…

I went outside and got into phase to meet Nessie. She took me north where we found a herd of deer. She took down the alpha, like she always did when she was little. I watched her elegant movements; she had grown so much over the past few years. I was hungry, but not as much as her, so I took down one of the big females and finished before Nessie, so I walked into the trees and changed phases again. When I came back, she had already finished and was sitting on a rock, looking as radiant as ever. She looked so beautiful…

Renesmee caught me staring at her, so I grinned as I felt my cheeks grow hot. Wow, I had never felt so nervous around her before, this was weird…

Suddenly I felt so calm; this was a feeling I only had around Jasper, so it was obvious that he and Alice had found us.

- Hi guys!

- Alice! What are you doing here? Jake told me you and Jazz went hunting yesterday.

- We were around here and heard you guys killing dears, Jake's smell wasn't hard to ignore either…

- _She tracked you down_. Said Jasper

Why would she track us down?

- Is something wrong??

- No, I just wanted to tell Nessie that I got the plain tickets for next week…

- "tickets"? I thought it was only me!

- Your parents have to sign some forms, so their going, but only the first day…

Then Alice looked at me and said:

- I'm sorry, but you can`t go…

- Don't worry, I'm gonna go visit her as soon as I can anyway, so…

- Oh, ok! So, Nessie, were going shopping tomorrow to get all you need.

- Alice, how many more things do I need??

- A lot! So tomorrow get up early, were shopping!!! Bella`s coming too!

-_ Does she know?? _I asked

- _Not yet, but she`ll say yes! _And with a smile, she and Jasper left.

- Let`s go back home, its getting late and Alice wants me up early…

- Race you!!

- Ok!

We raced back to the house, I won, but according to Nessie, she won, so we declared it a tie…

Renesmee went up to her bedroom so she could get some sleep.

I went into the living room and saw Bella staring blankly at the news.

- Did Alice tell you where you're going tomorrow?

- Where am I going??

- Don't worry, she`ll tell you soon enough, and you`ll say yes.

- Oh, ok. She probably wants to go to Port Angeles.

Bella looked sad, how does she feel about Nessie leaving? She`s probably against it, but is doing all she can so Renesmee won`t notice, just like Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and everybody else.

I wonder what Charlie thinks about Nessie moving, maybe he wants her to go, so she can meet new people and have a good education, so she could be human.

I SHOULD have to want that for her, but I'm too selfish, I need to be with her. I`ll talk to Charlie first thing tomorrow.

- Bella, I'm going home. Have a good night, Bye!!

- Oh, Bye Jake, sleep well!

Something's wrong with Bella, she looks so distant, I wonder what she`ll be like when her daughter leaves. I hope it doesn't upset her too much.

I got out of the house and walked into the trees where I changed phases and ran home, to lie in my bed, and soon enough, I was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

R.P.O.V

- _Wake up! _Alice called out as she pulled the sheets off me.

- _What's wrong?_ I managed to groan.

- _SHOPPING TIME!_ She chanted happily.

I looked at the alarm clock.

- 4:45AM!

- Yes! Hurry up or we`ll be late!

- Late for what? The stores in Port Angeles don't open until 8:00!

- Who said were going to Port Angeles? Were flying to Phoenix!

- _WHAT!_ My mum yelled from the other room

- Alice, you can`t expect us to go to Phoenix, do you? Or did you forget the fact that were vampires?

- It will be cloudy, plus we`ll be there by 7 o`clock and finished by 9!

OH MY GOD! I`m already regretting this! 2 hours shopping, Alice will go crazy! It`s not enough time. Maybe she knows just where to go and what to buy, but then again, its Alice…

-_ Hmmm, Alice, are you sure_? I asked.

- _Yes! Now hurry up or we`ll miss the plane! _And with that, she threw some clothes at me and went downstairs to start the car.

I changed the clothes she had thrown at me for some jeans and a purple t-shirt that I loved. When I got downstairs to make me some breakfast, she picked me up and raced me to the car, buckled me in and closed the door. Mum was in the front seat.

- _Wow! Alice seems happy extremely today!_ I said

- _Well, you know her, we ARE going shopping, why wouldn`t she be happy?_My mum answered

Then Alice got into the car and stepped on the accelerator. Suddenly she looked at my mum with a shocked face, and I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

- Bella! What are you wearing!

- _My normal clothes…_ Looks like mum was prepared for this.

- But this isn`t a normal day, were going to Phoenix!

- _Against our will…_ Mum mumbled

I don't understand my aunt's obsession with clothes; mum looked more than fine to me…

- And Nessie! What happened to the clothes I gave you to wear?

I wasn't prepared for this…

- Ummm, well, the clothes you THREW at me weren't my favorite…

That seemed reasonable…

- _And neither are those…_ My mum pointed out.

Thanks mum! Whose side are you on? I racked my brains…

- Well, they were dirty, so I put on my second favorite clothes.

SAVED!

- Were going to look through EVERY store to find you some new favorite clothes that are Me-Approved!

I sighed; this was going to be a LONG day.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in an airplane with Alice on my right and mum on my left. Everybody was sleeping and the lights were off

. How much time till we get there?

- 15 minutes if there`s no turbulence, and I know there won`t be any.

- _Are you hungry Nessie?_ My mum asked.

My immediate answer was going to be "no", but then I heard my stomach grumble. Alice laughed.

- I think you are. I already ordered something for you. Look, there`s the flight attendant with your food now…

I couldn`t concentrate on anything else but the food, my hunger was so big that I didn`t even notice what I was chewing. After the first toast, or at least I think it was, I noticed there was some jam and butter so I put it on my second toast and ate in a more civilized way. The tea was nice; I liked the taste of it, unlike the other airplane food I had tried before. When I finished, the people around us were gathering their stuff, which made me think we were closer to Phoenix.

When the plane stopped completely and we could get off, Alice jumped out of her seat and pulled my mum with her, who grabbed my wrist before Alice tore off her arm.

The airport was huge and filled with people, even at this hour in the morning. So we had to squeeze between the people, but Alice was in such a hurry that she hit most of them, leaving the victims swearing at the air.


	3. Chapter 3

PHOENIX

When we finally got out of the airport, Alice took out a long list and gave it to me so I could see. It was full of names, I suppose they were stores, but I had never heard of any of them. It went on forever!

I can`t believe were going to get to all these places in 2 hours! I hope we do, cause if we don`t, Alice will probably make us come back tomorrow. I need my sleep!

Since there was practically nobody on the street, Alice started running, vampire speed, so we had to run to catch up with her.

When we got to the first store, Alice started taking clothes of the racks and throwing them to us. The saleswoman was astounded.

My aunt made me and mum try on so much clothes, and so fast, that I didn't know what I was putting on. But sometimes we wouldn't cooperate, or were to slow, and Alice would threaten us or would simply grab us and pull them on, just so she could take them off at the same speed. It was easy for her, maybe even fun. But to me it was pain. Specially when she grabbed a pile of jeans and made me try them ALL on in less than 2 minutes.

We left the store 15 minutes after we had entered with the difference that each of us had at least 4 bags full of clothes. It wasn't much, considering that Alice was picking everything out without even asking for our opinion.

After 5 or 6 shops and a million pants, shirts, shoes and dresses, we were standing outside of Victoria's Secret.

_-Alice! I don't want to go in there; I hate the clothes they sell! _Said mum and I totally agree with her. I feel weird shopping in those places, like if everybody was judging me, though it's probably my imagination.

-Come on Bella! Something different! Do it for Edward!

_-ALICE! Nessie's here! _Mum yelled

_- Mum, it doesn't affect me._

And after 5 minutes, my aunt finally convinced mum to enter. Lucky for me, all of Alice's attention was centered on mum now. So I looked through the pyjamas and the t-shirts. I didn't see anything I liked, so I left it and went to watch my mum get dressed up by Alice, but the look on my mothers face scared me and I told Alice I was going to go get an ice-cream.

The little store next to Victoria's Secret was selling ice-cream, so I went inside. It was small, dull and smelled like cat and cheap perfume.

- _What do you want?_ Asked the man behind the stall. He was tall and had no hair, but was good looking for the age he must`ve had, about 40.

- An ice-cream please.

_- What flavors?_ Asked the man.

_-Chocolate and Vanilla. _I told him. I don't know why, but those are my favorite flavors since I have use of memory.

When I got my ice-cream, I paid and thanked the man, went outside and sat on a bench in front of the store.

The ice-cream was surprisingly yummy; I didn't have much faith in the man and his store.

Someone sat next to me, at first I thought it was Alice or mum, but that wouldn't make sense, since they could just say my name and tell me to hurry up; and I've never heard of a vampire wanting to sit down.

I looked at the person next to me, but it wasn't Alice or mum. It was a guy, he must`ve been about my age. Brown hair and green eyes, he was actually really cute.

But suddenly he looked at me and I noticed I had been staring at him, I felt my cheeks grow hot, so I looked away. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling, so I wiped my mouth just in case.

- _Hi! I'm Dean._ He said.

Wow! He talked to me!

- Hmm, hello. I'm Renesmee.

- Renesmee…That's a pretty name, haven't heard it before.

_- Yeah, it's weird_. I said, which was true, but I liked my name.

- So… Are you from around here?

- No, I'm from a small town in Washington.

- Oh! So what brings you to Phoenix so early in the morning?

- I'm here shopping with my mum and aunt.

- Oh…

AWKWARD SILENCE!

What can I talk about? Where abouts are you from? No, that wouldn't work… Oh God! He has such a nice smile! And don`t get me started on his voice, it`s like a choir of angels to me.

- _Hey! I didn't catch your last name_! He said

- Cullen, Renesmee Cullen. What's yours?

- _I'm Dean Avery._ He said

- _I see you picked vanilla and chocolate on your ice-cream._ Dean said

Vanilla and chocolate? Were talking about ice-cream! God! I've gotta change the conversation!

- Yeah, there my favorite….

- _Funny, mine too._ Suddenly I noticed his hand, and sure enough, it had a chocolate and vanilla ice-cream in it.

- _Weird, I thought everybody liked other flavors, not these, there the oldest ones ever._ I said.

I know I have to change the subject, but I don't know what else to talk about. What could we have in common? We were both alive?

_- Yeah, but there easy to find, cause I hate it when you ask for a flavor and they don't have it_. He said

- _Yeah, I hate it._ I replied

Another awkward silence.

Am I ever going to learn to talk fluidly to a guy?

-NESSIE! I heard someone shout, so I turned around and saw Alice with a ton of bags…

SHIT…

-Sorry, I've gotta go, it`s my aunt. She`s a shopaholic.

- Oh, Ok, I hope to see you soon. He said. My God! He`s SO cute!

- I doubt it, but I hope so too… And I did, I really did!

- Bye!

-_ Goodbye_! I called back, cause Alice looked like she was in a hurry. So I ran towards her and we left.

By now we had a ton of bags and it was only 8 o`clock. My mum was complaining to Alice about the "clothes" they had bought at Victoria`s Secret.

In each store we entered, we left with at least 5 bags, and in EVERY store we entered, I scanned it completely, looking for Dean. If I found him, it would be the last time I'd see him, because, lets face it, after the 6 months I'm in London, I'm not coming back to Phoenix, and if I did, the chances that I found him again were VERY slim.

But I didn't see him anywhere. After about 5 or 6 more shops, mum looked at her watch.

- Alice, it`s ten to nine! We`ve got to get to the airport!

_- But were not done yet!_ Alice whined. _Fine, we`ll come back tomorrow!_

- _Alice, I don't want to come back tomorrow!_ I complained.

- _Yeah, isn`t there any of "Whatever-you`re-looking-for" in Seattle or Port Angeles?_ My mum agreed.

_- Oh, fine…_ Alice gave up…

SHIT! If we came back tomorrow I might have seen Dean again… Although the chances WERE slim, but still…

But the decision was taken, and my mum wasn`t going to change her mind. It was probably to teach Alice a lesson…

We had too many bags, so we took a cab to the airport. We got there ten minutes later. Alice paid the man, opened her door and pulled us out. It was obvious she wanted to see Jasper…

On the plane, I realized I was exhausted and fell asleep on Alice`s shoulder AGAIN.

I woke up 15 minutes before landing.

- _Jeez, Ness, you`ve been sleeping a lot today!_ Alice said.

- Well, if you would`ve let me sleep this morning, maybe I wouldn`t have to drool on your clothes…

- _YOU DROOLED_! Alice yelled, checking her jacket for stains, while all the passengers close to us looked at her with confused and scared faces…

Mum started laughing, and I joined her because Alice`s scream was probably heard through out all the plain.

About 2 or 3 minutes after Alice`s meltdown, a flight attendant came to tell us that we had to be quiet because some people were sleeping and that if we didn`t cooperate we would have to get off the plain.

_- I`m sorry…_ mumbled Alice with an apologetic face.

When the woman left, a little boy in front of us burst into giggles. Alice looked like she was about to yell at him, but his mother noticed.

_- Nathan, behave yourself and don`t laugh at the lady, it looks like she has problems…_ The woman whispered to the boy.

- _I can hear that…_ Alice said, looking at the woman with hatred in her eyes.

Mum and I knew that my aunt was only trying to scare the woman, but she took it badly, hugged her son and looked forwards.

I held back a laugh, and by the look of it, so did Alice.

Finally the plane landed and Nathan and his mum raced off, like their lives depended on it. Mum too, jumped out of her seat and grabbed me and Alice.


End file.
